Love Conquers All
by Blackbird
Summary: Tarantulas and Blackarachnia settle their differences.


**LOVE CONQUERS ALL**

Blackarachnia laid down in her recharging bed. She pressed a button on a small panel next to it, and the lights went off. After a few moments she began to dream. She was walking in a dark place. All she could see around her, black.   
"This is odd," she said. "This isn't anything like my usual dreams. Wait, how did I know this is a dream?" She shrugged it off and kept walking. She stopped when she heard a familiar laugh.   
"Teehehehehahaha!!"   
"You gave yourself away, Legs."   
Tarantulas suddenly appeared.   
"So what are you doing here, anyway?" she asked more to herself than him. "This dream's really got me confused now."   
"That's because it's no ordinary dream," Tarantulas pointed out.   
"What are you babbling about?"   
"It's what I like to call a 'shared dream.'"   
"A what?"   
"A dream we share through our telepathic leak."   
"Great! So now I have to put up with you in real life **and** in my dreams?! I don't think so!"   
"We'll have none of that this time," Tarantulas said. He waved his hand and her launcher changed into a bouquet of flowers. Blackarachnia gave it a puzzled look.   
"What's this about?" she asked.   
Tarantulas waved his hand again and a recharging bed and bottle of champagne appeared. He walked over and sat on the bed, then motioned Blackarachnia to do the same. She sat next to him and he handed her a glass of champagne. She took a sip of it.   
"You still haven't answered my question," she pointed out.   
He took a sip of his own drink, then started, "I suppose it would be best to start at the beginning."   
"That's one way."   
"Well, as you may know, I used to have somewhat of a…crush on you, but since we started to work together…well, something happened and…"   
"We hated each other."   
"Yes. But I'd like to start over again, that is if you're willing to also."   
Blackarachnia finished her drink while thinking it over.   
"Well," she stated, "I have to admit it, I used to have the same feelings for you. And like you said, when we started to work together, and when you were inside my head, I guess they just got buried in hatred." She ran a claw across his chest. "You know, I have been wondering what other_ improvements_ your new body has."   
Tarantulas chuckled slightly, then set down his drink and kissed her.   
She leaned back as he leaned forward. A wide smile came across Blackarachnia's face. She knew she wouldn't forget this dream for awhile.   
"Tarantulas?" she asked herself. "Oh right, it was just a dream."   
She got up and left her quarters. The day was particularly slow, which seemed longer since she had been assigned to monitor duty. Unfortunately, Tarantulas had also been assigned it. They both acted strangely toward one another, even more than usual. Blackarachnia noticed Tarantulas staring at her from time to time. She tried her hardest to give him mean looks when this happened, unfortunately she had a tendency to stare at him as well.   
Finally, the day was over and she returned to her quarters.   
She sat down on her bed.   
_Man, Tarantulas was acting strange today, even for him_, she thought. _I wonder if he really does know about my dream? Nah, that's impossible!_   
Just then a beep came at the door.   
"Come in," she said.   
Tarantulas walked in and she stood up, somewhat surprised.   
"Uh…Tarantulas. What are you doing here?" she asked.   
"I came to talk," he replied.   
"About what?"   
"That dream last night."   
"W-what dream?"   
"Please. I know all about it."   
"How?"   
"I explained that in the dream, remember?"   
"Yes, and I also remember the things you said."   
He placed a hand on her cheek.   
"And I meant every word," he said.   
"So did I."   
He embraced and kissed her, then they both moved closer to the bed. They laid down and Tarantulas turned off the lights. 

****

Blackarachnia woke and looked to her right. This time Tarantulas was there. She smiled.   
Okay, this is the part where I transform and suck out his energy, she thought. At least that's what my beast instincts are saying. But I won't. I can't. Something's stopping me. I guess it's my feelings. I really do care about him. It feels odd, but also great.   
Tarantulas stirred then woke up.   
"Morning Legs," Blackarachnia greeted him.   
"Last night better."   
"Can't argue with you on that. It was incredible."   
"Yes, definitely worth the wait."   
"So now what?"   
"I don't know. I guess we get up and try to keep this a secret."   
"What? That we interfaced or that we might…love each other?"   
"Both. You can imagine what the other Predacons would do if they found out."   
"Yes, as well as Megatron."   
"Yes."   
They kissed each other, then got up. They began to work out what to tell people if anyone saw Tarantulas leave Blackarachnia's quarters this early in the morning, when they heard a thunderous pounding at the door.   
"Uh-oh," Blackarachnia whispered. "Who is it?"   
"'CAAAABLE GUUUUY!!!'" Darkbird yelled.   
"Oh great,_ him_," Tarantulas murmured.   
"Quick! Hide!" Blackarachnia suggested.   
Before he could, the door opened and Darkbird stepped through.   
"Hey, I'm looking for…" he stopped and mocked a gasp. "Tarantulas, I _never_ thought I'd find you here," he said, in a very sarcastic tone. He crossed his arms across his chest and leaned against the doorway.   
"I was just talking to Blackarachnia," Tarantulas said, trying to sound convincing.   
"Oh, I knew all about the 'talking' you two were doing."   
"What are you talking about?"   
"Oh please! You see, I was walking by hear last night and I heard all these yells and screams. After hearing a few…choice words, I figured out what was going on."   
"You heard that?!" Blackarachnia asked out of surprise.   
"Yep. You're quite the screamer."   
Blackarachnia and Tarantulas were both ready to pound him, but Blackarachnia quickly regained her calm.   
"Did you come down just to annoy us?" she asked   
"No, actually Megatron send m to find Tarantulas, and I knew he was here."   
"Alright," Tarantulas agreed. "I'll be back later," he said to Blackarachnia.   
He was about the kiss her when she motioned to Darkbird, who was still leaning against the doorway grinning. Tarantulas gave a nasty look to Darkbird and then left.   
"Well?!" Blackarachnia asked Darkbird in an annoyed tone.   
"What?" he asked back.   
"Leave!"   
"Oh right. 'I'll be back later.' Yeah, I bet he will," Darkbird said while leaving.   
Blackarachnia sighed as the door closed. She went over to a desk and pulled out a picture of Tarantulas from a cabinet. She smiled and ran a claw down it.   
_So we're finally together_, she thought. _I wonder why all my feelings for him are coming back now? It could be because we both have to help Darkbird, and the mutual hatred we feel for him drove us closer together. That would certainly be ironic, wouldn't it? Oh well. Maybe I shouldn't question it. Instead, I'll just enjoy it._

****

_I still can't believe it_, Tarantulas thought. _After all this time, I still had feelings for Blackarachnia. And it turns out she had feelings for me too. I wonder why I didn't pick them up before. It could be because she kept them to well hidden. So, what would bring them out now? Well, it could be…_   
His thoughts were cut short by Megatron.   
"TARANTULAS?!?!" he bellowed.   
Tarantulas jumped back and nearly fell off the platform he was standing on.   
"What?!" he asked.   
"Are you listening to me?"   
"O-of course."   
"Then what did I just ask you?"   
"If I was listening to you."   
Megatron sighed. "No, before that."   
"Um…well…uh…"   
"That's what I thought. Now, pay attention. I have discovered what could be a mine of stable energon. Now, I was wondering if it would be possible to convert the energon to power the transwarp cells?"   
"I think so, but the transwarp cells are inoperative. In fact, the transwarp engine itself has been offline since the crash."   
"That's why I'm having Terminx repair it."   
"Him?!"   
Yes! Now don't test my patience! Anyhow, I have an assignment for you. I…Tarantulas? TARANTULAS!!"   
"WHAT?!"   
"Never mind. You are dismissed."   
Tarantulas maneuvered his platform out of the room. As he left he heard Megatron calling Terminx, he grumbled to himself and left the room faster. 

****

Tarantulas sat in his quarters, thinking about the night before.   
_I'm still having a little trouble understanding it_, he thought. _The feelings Blackarachnia and I both have for each other see, to have reemerged now. Why? Stop questioning it you dumb piece of slag, and enjoy it. I mean, she does have an amazing body and she's great in bed too._   
Just then, the intercom came on.   
~This is Megatron. I need the following Predacons to report to the command room. Drillbit, Powerpinch, Spidertron, Inferno, Tarantulas, Blackarachnia, and Darkbird.~   
"Just great!" Tarantulas shouted. "Not only did he call me and Blackarachnia, so we have to act like we still hate each other, but also Darkbird. He's the only one who knows about us, and I don't trust him to keep it a secret. I'll have to watch him, closely." 

****

The Predacons stood in front of a cave opening.   
"Ah, this is it, yeess," Megatron stated. "This is where the energon is." He turned and faced the other Predacons. "Now, transform and begin mining the enregon explosions, now would we?"   
The Predacons all shook their heads, or as best they could do in beast mode, then transformed and went into the cave. They began to dig and placed the energon they found in container units. Everything was going perfectly. Even Tarantulas and Blackarachnia were able to keep their little love affair secret. Surprisingly, Darkbird wasn't evening hinting he knew. If anyone were to be suspected of a having a thing for Blackarachnia, it would be Spidertron. He would occasionally stop working and stare at her. That is, until she would notice and give him rather threatening looks. She continued to work, though. She began digging up more energon, and Spidertron still stared at her, until he was smacked in the back of the head by Drillbit.   
"Get back to work!" Drillbit ordered.   
"Yeah, get on the trolley!" Darkbird added.   
Darkbird was standing near the cave opening watching the rest of the Predacons work. Megatron walked over to him.   
"Add why aren't you helping?" Megatron asked him.   
"What? Do that? That's, like, work and stuff," Darkbird answered.   
"Well, you'd better do something fast or you'll be lining these walls!"   
"How 'bout I go watch for the Maximals?"   
"An excellent suggestion, yees. Now go!"   
" 'Yes milord!"   
He ran out of the cave, transformed, and flew into the forest. 

****

Darkbird sat perched on a tree branch, surveying the area for any signs of Maximals. He soon found what he was looking for. His optics closed-in and he could see Optimus, Blackbird, Rhinox, Cheetor, Dinobot, and the new one, B'Boom heading straight for the cave.   
" 'Well, well. Welly,welly,welly,welly,well,'" he said to himself. "Look who's coming to join the party!" He switched on his comlink. "Yo Megs."   
~I told you not to call me that,~ Maximals responded.   
"Yeah whatever. Anyway, the Maximals are approaching, so I suggest you get ready to fight them off."   
~Good idea. Now get back here. I have something special in mind for them, yees.~   
"Just what I was looking for, a little mindless fun! Hahahahahahahahaha!!!"   
~That's enough!~   
"Oh sorry."   
~Report back here immediately.~   
"Yes sir!!" 

****

The Maximals transformed and stood in front of the cave. They looked around for any Predacon activity.   
"I don't get it. I was positive Megatron would try to get this energon," Optimus said.   
"Yes. I it is unlikely he would pass up an opportunity like this," Dinobot added.   
"Shame too. I was looking forward to bashing some Preds," B'Boom blurted out.   
Optimus looked at the new Maximal. B'Boom was a good solider and followed orders fairly well, but he was also a little war crazy.   
"Look B'Boom," Optimus started, "I know you have fighting instincts, but you've got to understand, I trying to resolve this as peacefully as I can. Destroying the enemy is the Predacon way to winning a war, not ours."   
"I know," B'Boom agreed.   
"Good. Now, let's start mining that energon."   
"No wait!" Blackbird warned. "Darkbird's here."   
"How do you know?" Rhinox asked.   
"I can sense it."   
"And what an asout sense it must be!" a voice called.   
The Maximals turned and saw Darkbird standing in front of the cave.   
"I knew it!" Blackbird shouted.   
"Here alone Darkbird?" Optimus asked.   
His answer came in the form of a laser blast, hitting him in the side and knocking him back.   
"Not quite," Megatron said, stepping out from behind a tree.   
"Predacons attack!" he ordered.   
The ground where the Maximals were standing was soon littered with laser blasts and explosions, sending them flying in different directions.   
"It is a trap!" Dinobot shouted.   
"Thanks Admiral Ackbar, I never would've guessed!"   
Blackbird snapped back.   
The Maximals returned fired back and the battle began. Inferno flew over head, firing wildly and cackling. Rhinox began shooting him with his two chain guns, but was have little effect. Inferno just laughed as the bullets bounced off him. Rhinox stopped firing. The best his guns were doing was denting Inferno. He took aim again and started firing at Inferno's thrusters. Eventually, some of Inferno's fins flew off, sending him flying face first into a tree. 

"I've been watching for a rematch B'Boom!" Spidertron shouted, while firing away with his rocket launchers.   
"Don't except to change the outcome!" B'Boom shouted back.   
He fired at Spidertron with his missile launcher.   
Spidertron dove to the left and fired his launchers again. B'Boom ducked, then fired a series of shots. They landed next to Spidertron and knocked him down.   
"You want to play, huh? Well, fine by me!" Spidertron shouted.   
He stood up and fired away with his leg guns. B'Boom tried to roll out of the way, but was still hit by some of the bullets. He looked at the smoking holes on his arm and chest.   
"Two can play at this game!" he said, then fired the blasters under his arms. The two warriors disappeared in a cloud of lasers and bullets. When it was finally over they both fell down, full of smoking holes. 

Blackarachnia had Blackbird in her sights and was about to fire, when Darkbird stopped her.   
"No!" he yelled, pushing her gun down. "Take any of the other Maximals you want, but the bird is mine."   
Darkbird took to the air and headed straight for Blackbird. He fired down and knocked Blackbird back, then landed next to him. Darkbird walked over and place the barrel of his rifle next to Blackbird's head.   
"This was too easy," Darkbird gloated.   
"You know, your right," Blackbird responded.   
He flipped his legs up and kicked Darkbird in the back. Darkbird fell forward as Blackbird stood up. He took out his own rifle and pointed it at Darkbird.   
"Now. Let's try this again," Blackbird said.   
"Yes, let's," Darkbird replied.   
He threw a rock and knocked the gun out of Blackbird's hand. He got up and punched Blackbird square in the jaw. Blackbird was dazed at first, but quickly recovered and hit Darkbird in the stomach, then gave him an uppercut. Darkbird got up and tackled Blackbird, then started to punch him in the face. Blackbird caught Darkbird's fist, then brought up his other arm and knocked Darkbird off of him. Darkbird caught up, and stared at Blackbird. For a moment they just stared at each other. Each one determined to bring the other down, for good. They both let out a battle cry, then charged at one another. 

****

As the battle continued, the Maximals began to gain the upper hand. Drillbit and Powerpinch were out of commission, and the other Predacons were also a little worse for wear. The Maximals had taken some damage as well.   
Blackarachnia fired at Dinobot, but missed. Dinobot turned, fired his eye beams and hit her dead on.   
"BLACKARACHNIA!!" Tarantulas shouted, running over to her. "Are you alright?"   
"I'm fine, Legs! Not that it's any of your business," she snapped, winking at him.   
"Sorry. I had a snap in judgement, witch! I assure you it won't happen again!"   
Something is very wrong with those spiders, yeess, Megatron thought. I must find someone to tell what it is, but who? He looked around and saw Darkbird. Ah, the perfect candidate, yeess.   
He was snapped out of his thoughts by a laser blast to his side. He looked up and saw Optimus, his gun smoking.   
"This fight is over Megatron," he said.   
"For once Primal, you're right. This fight is over, but the war is not, noo. Predacons retreat!"   
The Predacons transformed and ran from the battle ground, some still a little woozy. Well, not all of them. Darkbird was still engaged in his battle with Blackbird.   
" 'Oh my,'" he said when saw the other Predacons leaving. He kicked Blackbird away him, then flew and grabbed his gun. "We'll have to continue this another time!" he said. "But, I will leave to with a parting gift!"   
He fired a few shots into the cave, then flew away laughing.   
"By the Matrix," Otpimus whispered. "Everyone run!"   
The Maximals did just that. They were all trying to out run the inevitable explosion, but unfortunately, they didn't. They were all flung into the air, and almost landed on top of each other.   
"Well, that could have gone a lot better," Blackbird scoffed.   
"You are beginning to sound more and more like the Vermin everyday," Dinobot said.   
"So, what do we do now?" Cheetor asked.   
"Something that's become all too common," Optimus sighed. "Go home empty handed." 

****

_All that, and what do I have to show for it? Nothing but a bunch of battered warriors. Sometimes I wonder why I keep doing this_, Megatron thought. He saw Blackarachnia and Tarantulas going into CR-tanks. _Ah yes, now I remember what I wanted to do. _ "Uh, Darkbird. After you get repaired, I wanted to see you in my quarters."   
"Uh, Okay," Dakbird said. 

****

Blackarachnia was resting in her quarters, when the door and Tarantulas walked in.   
"Tarantulas, what are you doing here?" she asked him, standing up.   
"Just checking on you," he answered.   
"I'm fine. You almost blew our cover today."   
"I know. My emotions got the best of me. You can't blame me for being too concerned, can you?"   
She stepped close to him, put her arms around him, and kissed him. "Of course not."   
"Good. Does this still feel a little strange to you?"   
"A little, but it also feels great."   
"Yes, it certainly does."   
They began to kiss again. Tarantulas to caress her, but she pushed him away.   
"Not now, I'm still tired from the battle, but later tonight," she smiling suggestively.   
"Alright then, tonight," Tarantulas agreed.   
He kissed her again, then left. 

****

Darkbird walked into Megatron's quarters.   
"You wanted to see me?" Darkbird asked.   
"Yes. I noticed that, during our recent battle with the Maximals, Tarantulas and Blackarachnia were cooperating with each other. So, tell what are they planning?"   
"What makes you think I would know?"   
"Because you seem to talk to them more than the other Predacons. Now, what are they up to?"   
"Nothing to my knowledge."   
"Then what's wrong with them?"   
"Well, nothing_ really _wrong with them. They're just…in love."   
"LOVE?! Those two?! Pardon me for asking, but do you have a crossed wire?"   
"Well, yeah. But not on this. Trust me, I know," Darkbird said with a wide grin.   
"I take it that grin they've interfaced."   
"Oh yeah! They interfaced, they got it on, they laid pipe, they downloaded each other hardware, they made wuppy…."   
"I get the idea."   
"…they traded files, they got their freak on, they were intimate, he gave her the back door action…"   
"I UNDERSTAND!!!"   
"Oh, sorry. I got carried away. So, now that you know, what you going to do?"   
"To be honest, I don't know. I never expected this to happen. Especially with those two!"   
"Might I make a suggestion?"   
Megatron raised an eyebrow(well, you know what I mean).   
"By all means."   
"Do nothing. Let them have their little love affair. It will make it easier to control them."   
"How so?"   
"If you threaten one the other can't help but respond to what you want."   
"Hmm. An excellent idea, yeess. Now go, I have much to think about."   
Darkbird left Megatron's quarters and was immediately confronted by Inferno.   
"How was your meeting with the royalty?" he asked.   
"Interesting," Darkbird responded.   
"Did you find out what was wrong with those spiders?"   
"It's like I told Megatron, their only problem is that they're in love."   
Inferno stopped dead in his tracks.   
"Love?" he repeated to himself.   
He began to chuckle, which soon turned to full blown laughter. He fell to his knees, then laid on the floor, pounding it with his fist.   
"That's what I thought at first too," Darkbird said.   
He continued to walk down the hall. Inferno got and ran next to him.   
"No, what is the real problem?" he asked, in between snickers.   
"It's true. They really are in love."   
Inferno stopped and started laughing again. Waspinator came buzzing into the room in beast mode.   
"Hey! Wazzzpinator want to know what so funny?" he asked.   
Inferno grabbed Waspinator and whispered in his ear, or at least where a wasp ear would be.   
"Spider-bots?" Waspinator asked, surprised.   
Inferno could only nod frantically. Waspinator joined in on the laughter. For a moment they both stood there laughing.   
"We must tell the others!" Inferno proclaimed.   
He activated his rockets and went flying through the ship.   
"Wait for Wazzzpinator!" Waspinator called, then flew after him.   
_No good with come of this, at least not for me. Tarantulas and Blackarachnia are gonna want my head for this. Why did I ever tell Megatron or Inferno? 'Well, I'm an idiot,'_ Darkbird thought, then walked off to his quarters. 

****

Most of the Predacons, expect for Tarantulas, Blackarachnia, and Terminx, were in the rec. room. Some were practicing, but most were relaxing with a cool glass of energon. Just then, Inferno and Waspinator came flying in the room, still laughing.   
"What's so funny?" Scorponok asked.   
After a few minutes of laughter, Inferno was able to pull himself together.   
"The spiders," he started, still snickering, "are…"   
He started laughing again.   
"Are?" Scorponok asked.   
"Are…" Inferno tried to say again, but still laughed.   
"Are?"   
"Are…" Still more laughter.   
"Are what?!" Scorponok finally bellowed.   
"In love!"   
Scorponok stood still for a moment, surprised at what he had just heard. When it finally hit him, he went into a fit laughter, that was soon share by the other Predacons in the room. Actually, one of them wasn't laughing. Spidertron was sitting in a chair, looking rather depressed.   
"Hey Spidertron! Come on, get in on the fun!" Jetstrom said, walking next to Spidertron.   
"Leave me alone," Spidertron requested.   
"What's your problem? I mean, this is the funniest thing in the world."   
"Not it's not."   
"What's work with you, man?"   
"Nothing!"   
"Oh come on! You can tell me."   
"Okay, but don't tell the others."   
"Fine. Now, what is it?"   
"It's just that, I always thought that I might have had a change with Blackarachnia."   
Jetstorm snickered. "You?! You?! That's even worse than Tarantulas!"   
"Gee thanks."   
"Ah, don't get mad. It's just that she's so sophisticated and smart, and your…well…you."   
"So you don't think she'd go out with me?"   
"No I don't. At all."   
Just then, Megatron's voice came over the intercom.   
~This is Megatron. I need the see Tarantulas and Blackarachnia in my quarters, immediately,~ he said. 

****

Tarantulas and Blackarachnia were standing in Megatron's quarters. Megatron was merely standing there, looking at them.   
"So, why'd you call us here?" Blackarachnia asked.   
"To talk about the situation between you two," Megatron replied.   
"What situation?"   
"I know all about your little love affair."   
"How?"   
"I think you know the answer to that."   
"Darkbird!" Blackarachnia and Tarantulas said in unison.   
"Yes. Now what am I going to do with you two? I suppose I could force you two to stay away from each other, but I won't, noo."   
"You won't?!" Tarantulas asked surprise.   
"No, because I know it's not unusual for Predacons to fall in love. So, I will allow you to stay together, under a few conditions. 1) Your emotions never interfere with your assignments, and 2) try not do anything in front of me. I don't think I can handle to yet. Now, do you understand these conditions?"   
"Yes," Blackarachnia answered.   
"Absolutely," Tarantulas agreed.   
"Good. Now, get out of my sight be I change my mind."   
They decided to take his advice and left. 

****

Blackarachnia and Tarantulas finally made it back to Blackarachnia's quarters, after being teased about by every Predacon.   
'Well, we're going to have a long talk with Darkbird," Blackarachnia said.   
"Yes we will. Later," Tarantulas agreed. "At least we won't have to keep our relationship a secret anymore."   
"Yeah. Now all we have to do is listen to the rest of the Predacons tease of about it."   
"Slag them! The only important thing is that we have each other."   
"Well, there are some other things as well."   
"Such as?"   
She put her arms around him.   
"We're alone and the door's locked."   
Tarantulas gave the best impression of a smile as he could, then kissed her and moved her closer to the bed. 

****

Tarantulas left Blackarachnia's quarters early in the morning. He hated leaving her so early but he had work to do, and Megatron had made it quite clear about their relationship and their work. He was hoping he wouldn't run into any of the others, but unfortunately that hope was shattered.   
" 'And look at this shit, the mad, fat, chick killer!'" Darkbird said, making fake punches at Tarantulas.   
"You're lucking I'm too tired to thrash you," Tarantulas responded.   
"Long night?"   
"That's none of your business! Besides, I'm still mad at you for giving our secret."   
Tarantulas begin walk to his quarters again. Darkbird quickly got up to him and started walking along side him.   
"Oh come on. You knew everyone would everyone would have found out eventually."   
"Yes, but now we had to put up with everyone giving us slag about it."   
"That's because you make such an odd couple. That, or everybody's jealous of you."   
"Jealous?"   
"Well think about it! You've got the only female in this group, lucky bastard. And look at her! She's every man's fantasy."   
"True."   
" 'Holy shit, you really love that girl. I never noticed it before, but she really fills your engine. You got this new, like, glow about you.'"   
"I do not!"   
" 'Yeah ya do, your glowing.'"   
Thankfully, they reached Tarantulas's quarters. Tarantulas said a quick goodbye to Darkbird and ducked into his quarters.   
"Finally," Tarantulas sighed.   
He sat down at his computer, pulled out a picture of Blackarachnia, and placed his hand on it.   
Let the other think what they will. As long as we're together I'm happy, and I'll do my best to make you happy as well, he thought. 

THE END

  
  



End file.
